


50 Sentences About Life at the Inn

by yhibiki



Category: Lamento -BEYOND THE VOID-
Genre: 50 Sentences, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-30
Updated: 2012-04-30
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:06:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yhibiki/pseuds/yhibiki
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fifty sentences for the Bardo/Konoe. Set after the game.</p>
            </blockquote>





	50 Sentences About Life at the Inn

#01 - Motion  
Work at the inn keeps them busy from dawn 'til dusk, always moving; it's hard, but Konoe can't imagine -- doesn't want to imagine -- a different life.

#02 - Cool  
The hardest part about baking bread is letting it cool first: Konoe always burns his tongue on the first roll, and Bardo always tries to kiss it better.

#03 - Young  
Konoe hates it when Bardo jokes about being old; it only reminds Konoe of how young he himself is.

#04 - Last  
"How many people have you been with before me?" Konoe asks one night, though he knows the answer doesn't matter as long as he is Bardo's last.

#05 - Wrong  
Bardo hates it that he's too weak to share his troubles with Konoe; it's wrong not to trust him, but when the pain flares up in Bardo's arm he gets reminded of how unworthy he truly is.

#06 - Gentle  
The truth is that Konoe never feels like Bardo is truly making fun of him, not when Bardo smiles and finishes off his teasing with kisses.

#07 - One  
"Sometimes I think we're the only inn in Ransen, with how busy it gets here," Konoe complains as he sinks into the bath next to Bardo.

#08 - Thousand  
"It's still a miracle to me," Bardo says, "that out of the thousands of cats you could be with, you chose me."

#09 - King  
"You are the king of my heart, Konoe," Bardo says, and only narrowly avoids getting hit by a pillow.

#10 - Learn  
There were so many things for Konoe to learn when he first started working at the inn; he's a pro now, but he's a little sad he can no longer use inexperience as an excuse to have Bardo come over and help him.

#11 - Blur  
Life goes by so quickly, until one day Konoe realizes he's had more years with Bardo than without.

#12 - Wait  
Konoe doesn't say anything, he knows his jealousy is unfounded, but he hates waiting at home while Bardo is out with Rai.

#13 - Change  
The biggest change in Bardo's life is how his family expanded to include not just Konoe, but Rai and Asato as well.

#14 - Command  
"Don't move, I'll be right back," Konoe says, apparently forgetting that Bardo doesn't have nearly the same amount of energy anymore.

#15 - Hold  
What right does he have to hold Konoe with this cursed arm of his?

#16 - Need  
Konoe looks at him with determined eyes and says, "I don't _need_ you, but I _want_ you."

#17 - Vision  
"Your Konoe's a beauty," one of the customers tells him, and Bardo laughs to cover up the sudden flare of protectiveness.

#18 - Attention  
"You know, it would be nice if you could pay attention to me," Bardo whines, only to have a laundry basket shoved into his arms.

#19 - Soul  
"I think our souls are intertwined, like Shui's and Leaks's were," Konoe confesses, twining their fingers together.

#20 - Picture  
That damned picture his mother sent has been making the rounds, so that even the customers comment on what an adorable child Bardo was.

#21 - Fool  
Bardo was a fool to let the distance between him and Rai grow; he's learned from that mistake, and he'll never let anything come between him and Konoe.

#22 - Mad  
When the madness is near overtaking Rai, he comes to their inn and seems to find peace.

#23 - Child  
His mother doesn't disapprove, not exactly, but she pulls Bardo aside and asks, "So how are you going to have children?"

#24 - Now  
"Asato, if you don't get out of the pantry right now I'm going to tell Konoe that you're the one who took his Kuim cake!"

#25 - Shadow  
It takes real effort not to stab his own arm, especially when he can see the shadow lurking there out of the corner of his eye.

#26 - Goodbye  
Strangely, miraculously, goodbyes with Rai don't hurt as much as they once did.

#27 - Hide  
"Quit hiding in the kitchen and help me deal with this stupid catfight!" Konoe yells over the sounds of Rai and Asato scuffling.

#28 - Fortune  
"Out of all the things Konoe has done for me," Bardo explains to Rai, "helping me make amends with you is the one I treasure most."

#29 - Safe  
Bardo spends long moments kissing Konoe's pale wrists and licking his white ears, thanking the moons that Konoe doesn't have to continue suffering.

#30 - Ghost  
Konoe tries not to use his power, but sometimes picking up an innocuous looking item will show him ghosts from Bardo's past.

#31 - Book  
Konoe's handwriting is still terrible, but Bardo is proud when Konoe writes the final word in their new menu.

#32 - Eye  
"The demon who took my eye is dead," Rai announces as he comes in, his cape and tail rusty with blood.

#33 - Never  
"Ugh, let's never work during a holiday again," Konoe says as he slumps against Bardo's chest.

#34 - Sing  
Konoe may not like the attention, but his singing has become somewhat famous in Ransen -- despite refusing to sing for anybody but Bardo. 

#35 - Sudden  
"I know you blamed yourself for their deaths, but I never did," Rai says, out of the blue, and it almost brings Bardo to tears.

#36 - Stop  
If there was a single moment that Bardo could capture forever, it would be the four of them, sitting around the fireplace in the winter and enjoying warm drinks and laughter.

#37 - Time  
Konoe sighs and pulls the covers up around them, disappointed that they're too busy to spend time to enjoy themselves.

#38 - Wash  
It's nice to soak in a tub together, and no longer have to worry about scrubbing blood off their hands.

#39 - Torn  
On mornings after Konoe finds himself in Bardo's nightmares, he is torn between confronting him about them and letting Bardo lie with his smiles.

#40 - History  
"Sometimes I get a bit jealous," Konoe admits one night, "of your past with Rai."

#41 - Power  
As much as Bardo desired it, as much as he knows he still doesn't have it -- he knows now that he never needed "power" in the first place.

#42 - Bother  
"I know we've only just made up, Rai, so it pains me from the bottom of my heart to say this, but: Please leave and let me and Konoe enjoy a few days to ourselves."

#43 - God  
Konoe wakes some nights, shaken and terrified that Leaks has slipped into his mind, and only Bardo's soothing hands can lure him back to sleep.

#44 - Wall  
There's one particular wall in the inn that seems to get all the action -- Rai slamming thugs against it; Asato and Rai knocking each other against it; Konoe tripping and spilling food onto it; Bardo pressing Konoe up against it and stealing kisses.

#45 - Naked  
They close the inn on the days when the heat is the strongest, so they can spend all day naked in bed.

#46 - Drive  
Bardo sits with Rai at their graves, wondering how different their lives would have been had Rai's parents not died -- but he can't regret anymore, not when he's finally found a measure of happiness.

#47 - Harm  
"It has been a while, hasn't it," Verg says as he lifts Bardo's arm, then kisses his wrist.

#48 - Precious  
Konoe sings to Bardo, lulls him into a dreamless sleep, and wishes he had the words to tell Bardo how much he means to him.

#49 - Hunger  
It isn't a physical hunger that Bardo sees in Asato's eyes, but he feeds him full course meals as a silent apology for being the one that Konoe chose.

#50 - Believe  
"I want to believe, for Leaks's sake, that these feelings will continue forever," Konoe whispers, near inaudible.


End file.
